pokemonacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gottadome12/Volume 2's Theme Song
“I wanna be the very best! (Like no one ever was)!” “Oh umm, umm, yeah!” “To catch them is my real test! (Yeah I can) I know I can be the very best!” Dakota was folding a piece of paper, making it look like the shape of an airplane. Once she was finish with the piece of paper she tosses it in the air, and the airplane starts to glide in the sky. The airplane flies out of her window and ends up making it all the way to schools football field where the Dragonite football team was in the middle of a game. Quinten runs towards the end of the field, scoring a touchdown. He cheers by tossing his arms up into the air and the crowd goes wild. He throws the ball on the ground, as he was drowning in the attention. The airplane spins around Quinten and flies over towards Grace and Anderson who where both wearing their cheerleading outfits and cheering Quinten. “Hummmmmmmmmm! Do do do do do do do do do” ' '“Be the very best! (Like no one ever was!)” “To catch them is my real test!” Enzo and Miya open the door and the airplane ends up going into the school. The airplane passes by Misaki who was waiting outside Professor Birch’s office waiting to get called in. Professor Birch opens his door and Takamaru comes out with an angry look on his face. The airplane passes by Birch first and then Takamaru and moves on. The airplane flies by Elm who ends up getting distracted, causing him to drop all of his stuff on the ground. The airplane flies into the hallway and passes by Cole who was sitting on the ground, minding his own business as he was doing some coding next to his locker. He grabs his water bottle and takes a sip. The airplane passes by Khu and spins around Cole who gets a drink from the water fountain. He turns around and Hitoshi scares him, making Cole spit all his water out on the floor. The airplane passes by Hitoshi. “Gotta catch em all!” “I know you can do it!” “Be the very best! (Like no one ever was!)” “Ba be, the very best! Be the very like no one ever was!” The airplane then spins around Misaki who spray-paints the wall with Samael. Misaki and Samael give each other a high five as the airplane passes by them. The airplane passes by Josh who was getting tons and tons of awards because of how smart he was. Josh had a wide smile on his face. The airplane flies over Alyssa and Aiesha who where talking to Alex who was standing by his locker. The airplane then flies past them and circles around Derek who was handcuffed and being taken away by two police officers. The airplanes passes by them and circles around Pippen who was sitting on a bench and playing with his guitar. The airplane then goes over the head of Jason, Leona and Alexa who where walking down the hallway to their next class. The airplane then flies over towards Chroma who was brushing his Rockruff’s fur and then flies goes into Ross’ plain white t, as he was on the phone with someone, trying to handle the crying Natalie at the sametime. The airplane transforms into the PokeProblems logo with the words “Created by Hello12” above it. Category:Blog posts